Life before Kingdom Hearts
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: What if Kairi had a sister come to the islands with her? HermioneRiku SoraKairi
1. Birth, Life, Separation

Life before Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1 Birth, Life, Separation

A cry rang out in the halls of Hallow Bastion; Ansem flicked a string of his short brown hair out of his dark bright sea blue eyes. With him was James Potter, his wife, Lily Evans Potter, and their new born, Harry Potter. Ansem decided that Harry train to become Hallow Bastion's guardian, while his daughters, the older one being the guardian of a princess of heart, the young one to serve her propose as a princess of heart, can be his friends. Ten minutes later another cry rang out, Ansem swallowed hard as he, James, Lily, and Harry stepped into the room. Lying in the bed was his wife, Yushi, her shoulder length dark wavy red hair in a bun, her deep chocolate brown eyes shining with joy at the birth of their daughters.

In the bundles of dark red cloth were a girl with a mix of dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes and another girl with dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes. Ansem smiled at his wife and daughters, hugging them, he asked, "What should we name them?" "Hermione and Kairi," she answered, he smiled hugging them a little stronger than before. James smiled as he hugged his own wife and child. Ansem announced that Kairi, his youngest daughter, was a princess of heart and that Hermione, his oldest daughter, was Kairi's guardian, and finally when Harry was old enough, he would become Hallow Bastion's guardian.

Five years later

Five year old Hermione and Kairi ran into the grand hall to show their father, Ansem, and their friend, Harry, something. Ansem was showing Harry the final door that was in the grand hall and that when all seven princesses of heart and seven prisoners of darkness used their powers to open it, the chosen one of the key would close it, with the help of the world's guardian. Hermione tackled Ansem while Kairi tackled Harry. Harry was been Hermione and Kairi's friend ever since they first met; Ansem had allowed Harry live in Hallow Bastion because Sirius Black, Lily and James's friend, came to Hallow Bastion to drop barely one year old Harry to Hallow Bastion's ruler, Ansem.

Ansem smiled at his daughters, Hermione had Ansem's brown hair color with her mother's dark wavy style and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes while Kairi had Yushi's dark red hair color with her father's dark bright sea blue eyes. Harry had his father's messy raven midnight black hair and his mother's deep beautiful bright emerald green eyes, a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt was on his forehead.

Hermione raced Kairi to the room where they wanted to show Ansem and Harry something, Hermione decided to sing a song. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.

_Even though I want to see_

_you, you, you, you, you_

_I can't see you, you, you, tonight_

_It's all right if it burns out_

_This is the last truth_

_Our fist encounter was a common one but_

_People must call this "love of destiny"_

_Once I close my eyes, we can be together_

_Even if I'm alone in this room now_

_It's my only destiny_

_Even though I want to see_

_you, you, you, you, you_

_I can't see you, you, you, you tonight_

_I can't stop my passion that_

_overflows on its own_

_That's why I want to see_

_you, you, you, you_

_But I can't see_

_you, you, you, you_

_I can't go back anymore_

_This is the last truth_

Harry, Kairi, and Ansem smiled at Hermione, Hermione took out a brown leather book, opened it to a page, and then Kairi and Hermione started to draw. Harry sat next to Ansem, Hermione smiled at her sister, friend, and father, Kairi said, "Alright, we're done." Ansem looked at what they drew, it was a circle with a square in the center, and he looked at it wisely as though he knew what they were doing.

Hermione and Kairi dropped some sand in the center, and then placed their hands in the outline, a bright gold light appeared. Strings of blue lighting appeared around the sand, Harry let out a small gasp, and it started to morph, but as it started to take shape, he got scared. Ansem confronted him, Hermione and Kairi also confronted him, Kairi and Hermione went to their room, and Ansem looked at their first creations.

Kairi started to sing a song, Hermione smiled when Kairi opened her mouth.

_I look up at the tiny sky and take a breath_

_Open space that has smell of greenery,_

_familiar scenery_

_The scenery of tomorrow that's_

_different from today's_

_I get a running start,_

_so I can keep embracing that_

_I spread these wings wide and_

_I want to go find_

_I love everyday that makes my_

_heart beat so fast and so many times_

Hermione ruffled Kairi's hair, over in Ansem's office, Ansem looked at a picture of him, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew, the five of them were known as the Marauders: Anima, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, Ansem was Anima, and Peter was Wormtail, because Remus's monthly transformation into a werewolf, he was called Moony, James could turn into stag, Ansem turned into a wolf, Sirius turned into dog, and Peter turned into a rat. Harry sat in front of him, in Ansem's hand was the creation of his daughters, he said, "It's all right, Harry. They didn't mean it. They went through a lot of trouble." Yushi came in, "That's no mistake. I heard even the talent people give up before they start anything of talent. But our kids have hack of a start." "It's impressive, but they shouldn't know anything of alchemy," Ansem said, Yushi said, "Well, they are your kids."

Hermione turned her head at the sound of their door opening; Ansem came in with his alchemy book that they found in his hands, three of them laughed, Ansem sat on their bed looking the page where they made the transmutation circle, he said, smiling closing the book, "Alright, no secrets you two, since when did I teach you alchemy?" "How can we learn when you're always busy?" Hermione said, Kairi said, "We learned it from your book." "And you understood it?" he asked, they answered in unison, "Yeah, more or less." "So are you mad?" Hermione asked, Ansem smiled said, "For using alchemy? No, Hermione, I'm glad. I think I'll brag to everyone I know."

He took them to a room full of stuff related to alchemy. Their father was a great alchemist, but was always working on something, so they started studying alchemy like their father before them, soon they started competing against each other, more they did alchemy more he smiled, and he praised them. They were obsessed in the science that you feel like you were magic.

Three years later

Eight year old Hermione and Kairi ran into Ansem's office, something look that a cow in their hands, he looked up, he asked, "What you got there?" Hermione wore a huge grin as she lifted her sliver cow, Kairi said, excited, "Hermione made it! Isn't it awesome? I still only do this one?" She showed her father her vision, he smiled saying, "I think they're both great. You really are my kids." They laughed, Hermione said, "We'll show these to Harry." They ran to Harry's room.

Harry was in his room, swinging his staff, his father used a sword as his weapon to protect Hallow Bastion, and Harry is more of mage than a knight. But it was his duty to train to become Hallow Bastion's guardian. Hermione and Kairi silently watched him use elemental spells on poles as his targets. Harry cast Fire, then Blizzard, then Thunder, upgraded visions. Hermione and Kairi clapped loudly, Harry bowed at his two best friends. Hermione smiled, Kairi showed Harry what new things they made with alchemy.

Hermione, Kairi, Ansem, and Harry were on the balcony of the castle watching the sunset. Hermione asked, "Say, dad is the story of Kingdom Hearts? About that being a door of darkness and a door of light?" "Yes, a warrior chosen by the key locking all worlds, with Harry's help in this world, that warrior will save the seven princesses of heart and seven prisoners of darkness," Ansem said. Hermione wondered why Ansem knew about that.

Hermione and Kairi were in the library with their grandmother, Hermione asked, "Grandma, can you tell us the story about the darkness?" She answered, "Okay, Hermione, but only once more. Long ago, all the world was connected and, a warm light covered it. The people all loved the light, and at length, they began to fight for it. Darkness was born in the people's hearts. The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long, it had spread far, and the world disappeared into the darkness. However, inside the hearts of children, there was still a small spark of light. Gathering the fragments of light, the children remade the world. However, the world that was created is not all connected, and is made of many small pieces." Harry joined them after their grandmother told the story.

"That was such a good story," Kairi said after hearing the story, their grandmother said, "Yes, dear, but this story has a meaning." Her expression turned very serious, she said, "But I won't tell until you're older." Hermione, Kairi, and Harry smiled.

"Dad, who is he?" Hermione asked their father while pointing to a hooded figure standing in the shadows. "Him?" Ansem moved his head in the figure's direction. "He's Xehanort." "Xehanort, okay dad, we'll commit to memory," Kairi said, he said to them, "Good girls, now go back to bed. I have a visitor." "Okay dad," they ran to their room and Harry bowed to Ansem then ran to his room.

A few passed since Hermione and Kairi had seen their father or the hooded figure. There was a knock on their door, Hermione looked up from craving her wooden sword that was made by both herself and Harry, and Kairi looked up from their father's alchemy book. They wondered who it could be. "Hermione, Kairi, are you in there?" A voice sounding awfully like their father, asked. Hermione grabbed the alchemy book, Kairi hid behind her sister; Hermione tucked the book in one of her short's pockets, and twirled her wooden sword. "Dad, is that you?" Kairi asked as Hermione opened the door and standing in the doorway was a man that was not their father but someone else with a very unconscious Harry in his arms. "Hermione, Kairi, come with me. I have an experiment that involves you two," The man said, white teeth shining.

Hermione, Harry, and Kairi woke up and found themselves in a room. Xehanort had disappeared and was nowhere in sight. They looked around. They had never been in this room before. The room was filled with darkness, small shadows abounded. "Where are we?" Hermione asked to no-one in particular. "Ah, my dear Hermione, Harry, and Kairi, we are in the heart of the world," Xehanort answered as he appeared out of the shadows. Kairi gasped, Harry swallowed hard, and Hermione tighten her grasp on her sword, and started walking backward. "But before I direct the heartless to destroy this world's heart I have much use of you three. I must know if a Princess of Heart and Prisoner of Darkness like your sister and friend can find the Key master." With a whisk of his hand Hermione, Harry, and Kairi found themselves lying on the floor, clinging to consciousness.

Hermione, Harry, and Kairi woke up yet again and found themselves outside of the castle. The citizens were running and the things chasing were shadowy creatures of darkness. They looked left and right and ran over to a group that was boarding a Highwing ship. "What happened? Where are you going?" Hermione asked frantically. A blonde man of thirty years old looked down at them. "Hey, aren't you Hermione, Harry, and Kairi?" A two year older brown boy asked Hermione, Harry and Kairi. "Yes, who are you?" "Me, I'm Harry Leonheart…I mean Leon." The boy ducked his head back down into the body of the ship. Everyone had left; no-one could help Hermione, Harry and Kairi. Hermione, Harry, and Kairi ran over to the middle of the city. "Help, anyone!" Hermione cried out in desperation. Suddenly Xehanort appeared beside them and grinned. "This world has been connected to the darkness." "Xehanort, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, he answered, "Xehanort, I am Ansem." "No, you're not. You're not our dad!" Hermione cried grabbing Kairi's hand and ran off.

After they had gone far enough from him, the ground beneath them split. Hermione held Kairi close, reached out her hand toward her friend, shouting, "Harry!" Harry held out his hand toward Hermione, shouting, "Hermione! Kairi!" Then everything around them went black.

A meteor storm appeared over Destiny Islands. A sliver haired boy and brown haired boy stared up at the meteor storm and saw two objects that matched the shapes of two young girls were falling. Both boys looked shocked and ran out into the water when they fell. The sliver haired boy carried the dark brown haired girl bridal style while the brown haired boy took the dark pinkish red haired girl. They both wore clothes unknown to them or the citizens of Destiny Islands. "Where you do think they're from?" the brown haired boy asked, the sliver haired answered, "Don't know. Maybe it has something do with that door."

A similar meteor storm appeared over Earth. A couple looked stared up at the meteor storm. Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans Dursley gasped when they saw an object that matched the shape of a young boy was falling. He landed in front of the Dursley house; they ran out to see him. He was eight years old with messy raven black hair and wore a yellow turtleneck sleeveless top with blue along the neck with a zipper, sleeve rims, and bottom, blue wristbands with yellow lining, black shorts, and blue shoes with white down the center.

The two girls stayed in the mayor's house, the sliver haired boy waited outside with the brown haired boy, the first one to come out was the dark brown haired girl, and she turned and looked at the sliver haired boy. The sliver haired boy's light aqua blue eyes stared cluelessly at the dark brown haired girl's deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes; they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, yet they seemed so empty. The next person who came out was dark pinkish red haired girl. Odd, they couldn't remember anything besides their names and their age.

"I'm Sora," the brown haired boy introduced. "And this is Riku." "Hi" Riku said with a small wave, the dark brown haired girl introduced, "I'm Hermione and this is my sister, Kairi." Sora, Hermione, and Kairi don't see it but Riku was blushing at the sight of Hermione. She wore a white shirt that had only one sleeve on the left side with dark turquoise along the neck, sleeve rims, and bottom, dark red shorts with black pockets, and on her feet a pair of black sandals with light purple foot strips.

Harry woke up in a cupboard room under a set of stairs, he realized it was home of his only family on earth, the Dursleys. In front of him was his staff, Harry smiled seeing he still had his guardian weapon. Was he like a Prisoner of Darkness as Xehanort had said? Why did he want on Harry apart from Hermione and Kairi? Where were Hermione and Kairi? Harry sighed as so many questions entered in his head.

Hermione, as Sora and Riku found out, has a wooden sword like them, and would often fight Sora. Riku was interested in alchemy when Hermione told him and Sora about it. Hermione and Kairi would often hear a voice call from a distant, it sounded like a boy calling their names. Hermione often had dreams of a boy with messy raven black hair and deep emerald green eyes wearing clothes similar to Riku's.


	2. Islanders' Life

Rinoa, Lulu, Hermione, and Ginny are the girls for another fic I'm working on. The songs don't belong to me. Characters don't belong to me. They belong to SquareEnix and J.K.Rowling, who I woship. The storyline and plot belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2 Islanders' Life 

Not only did Hermione and Kairi met Riku and Sora, but a lot of other kids living in the islands. Hermione likes being Riku a lot, she felt safe around him. The list of all people Hermione and Kairi met started with the oldest.

Riku Age: 9 Appearance: Yellow sleeveless top with blue, blue bracelets with yellow lining, black shorts, blue shoes with white Info: Riku is a year older than the others in the islands. He has short sliver hair that was often messy and light aqua blue eyes, he has a slight crush on Hermione just after she arrived on the islands, but is too afraid to tell his feeling for her. His style, 'bright gothic' as Hermione calls it, is surprising. He also one of a trio on the island who has a wooden sword, he started thinking about seeing other worlds after the arrival of Hermione and Kairi.

Sora Age: 8 Appearance: White short-sleeved shirt with blue along the neck, sleeves, rim, red shorts, black sandals with orange foot strips Info: Sora is Riku's best friend on the islands. He has spiky light brown hair and bright sea blue eyes, he has a strong sense of justice, but he can be simple-minded at times. He kind of likes Kairi, Hermione's twin sister, but not like Riku's feelings for Hermione. He's second of a trio on the islands who has a wooden sword, he thought about mostly seeing Hermione and Kairi's world. He told Hermione and Kairi everything there is know on the islands. His style is simple; he can be weird or a little naive base on what his friends are talking about.

Hermione Age 8 Appearance: White left sleeved shirt with dark turquoise along the neck, sleeve rims, bottom, dark red shorts, black sandals with purple foot strips Info: Hermione is a beginner about living on the islands. She has shoulder length dark wavy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes; she often spends her time with Riku, Sora, and Kairi, together they were the island's quad. Her style is similar to Sora's, aside from hearing a boy's voice and having dreams about a boy, she's third of a trio who has a wooden sword, trying to learn about her and her sister's unknown past. Hermione is an alchemist on the islands, almost always making transmutation circles to create something.

Kairi Age:8 Appearance: White dress, light pink skirt, white shoes with light and dark purple lines Info: Kairi is Hermione's sister and Riku and Sora's best friend on the islands. She has short dark pinkish red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes, often spending her time with Hermione, Riku, and Sora, talking about other worlds than the islands, which housed Riku, Sora, Hermione, and Kairi. Her ability to know is almost like a gift; Hermione cares for Kairi as Kairi cares for Hermione. Kairi's good friends with Sora, she laughed at his jokes. Like Hermione, Kairi would hear a young boy calling her name and her sister's name.

Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka are other people Hermione and Kairi met on islands. Riku walked over to the mayor's house with Sora, so they could show Hermione and Kairi the islands. Hermione would be with Riku and Kairi would be with Sora, Riku knocked on the door, answering was Hermione, a smile on her face. Riku absolutely froze when the sight of his crush came into full view. "Hi Sora, Riku," Hermione greeted her friends; Sora greeted back, "Hi Hermione. Is Kairi home too?" "Yeah" "Great. I'll show Kairi the islands and Riku will show you the islands, too." Riku nodded. Sora showed Kairi everything, and then it was Riku and Hermione's turn.

At sunset, Riku showed Hermione the best spot on the islands, Hermione smiled showing the most beautiful sunset ever. Riku gave a small blush, as he moved closer to Hermione on the tree tuck they were sitting on.

_Riku: I never had_

_this feeling before_

_She gives me shakes_

_and shivers I can't ignore_

_And I see that_

_there's more now_

_Than just running free_

_Hermione: I never felt_

_my heart beat so fast_

_I'm thinking of him first_

_and of myself last_

_And how happy_

_I want to him to be_

_Riku: It's amazing_

_someone in my life_

_Just might be loving me_

_I didn't know_

_that I could feel this way_

_Hermione: It's so crazy_

_something in my life_

_Is better than a dream_

_I didn't know_

_that I could feel this way_

_Riku: She makes me warm_

_and happy inside_

_Hermione: He smiles and I_

_get dizzy and starry-eyed_

_Both: All these feelings_

_I have_

_Have me asking_

_Hermione: Can this be love_

_Riku: Can this be love_

_Hermione: It's crazy_

_Both: I can hardly speak_

_Whenever he/she_

_Says hi_

_Hermione: I didn't know_

_that I could feel_

_Riku: I never dreamed_

_that I could feel_

_Hermione: I_

_Both: Didn't know_

_that I could feel_

_This_

_Way_

Riku said, "That's something I want to show you. Close your eyes." Hermione closed her eyes and Riku led her somewhere, when she stopped walking, Riku said, "Okay, open them." Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was some kind of cave with drawings. Riku looked at a wooden door, he told her it appeared when Hermione and Kairi arrived on the island. She looked around and saw a drawing that caught her eyes. It was of Sora and Kairi, Hermione picked a rock and Riku did too. They drew something similar to Sora and Kairi's. Hermione drew Riku's face while Riku drew Hermione's face. They looked at each other's drawing.

They stepped out of the secret place, Hermione saw a beautiful star sky, and Riku looked over at Hermione. Her shoulder length dark wavy brown hair blowing lightly in the wind, and her deep beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes shining, she asked, "Riku, do you like nights like this?" "Yeah," he answered, Riku handed her something, it was a yellow star shaped fruit, freshly picked, since parts of the vine was still sticking out from some of its points. "What's this?" she asked, he answered, "A paopu fruit."

Hermione walked alone to her house where she and Kairi lived, thinking about Riku, only Riku for some reason. Riku walked alone to his house where he lived, thinking about Hermione, only Hermione for some reason, his crush on her growing stronger. Harry tried to send out a message to his friends, using some of his unknown magical power. He knew that there was a prisoner of darkness out where Hermione and Kairi were.

Riku sat next to his window, a sketchbook in his lap, his left hand held it up, he drew with his right hand. He looked at his drawing, it's looked better than what he drew in the secret place. It was Hermione, holding two weapons in her hands, in her right was a large key and in her left was a gun and sword mixed. "Keyblade…" he whispered. "Gunblade…" Hermione struggled in her sleep. She was a dark room, in front of her was a boy with shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes, behind him was a man in a black robe, Hermione whispered, "Harry…" The boy looked up at her, he gave a weak smile, he whispered, before fading away, "Hermione…" "Riku…" she whispered. "Sora… Kairi… Rinoa… Lulu… Harry… Ginny… Ron…" The people she named showed to her, a pair of wings on her back, on her right a pure white angelic wing and on her left a dark black devilish wing. It was like she was light and darkness.

Hermione woke up with a start after that dream, she usually had dreams about the boy she'd saw running toward her, shouting her name. But that dream she never had before. She ran out to the beach where Riku stood, Sora and Kairi ran past them, Sora shouting that they'll be late for school. Hermione and Riku joined them, smiling. Harry walked alone toward the school he'd attended with his overweight cousin Dudley. He whispered as he looked up into the blue sky, "Hermione, Kairi, wherever you are, I hope you're happy. I'm stuck here with my only family, treated like a slave." He didn't know that Hermione and Kairi were happy, but the one thing that Harry, Hermione, Riku, Sora, and Kairi didn't know was that a great destiny awaited them.

Nearly one week after Hermione and Kairi's arrival on Destiny Islands, Hermione and Riku were always together. The only people to notice it was Sora, Kairi, and Selphie, Hermione was getting lesson from Riku as unnoticed by them, Sora, Kairi, and Selphie watched and Sora and Selphie were surprised to see Riku. Riku was…smiling? Sora had never seen Riku smiled before, but Kairi noticed that Hermione didn't care, because as long she was with Riku, she was happy.Riku walked back to the main island, Hermione following him behind him, after he disappeared, she sighed.

_Angel in disguise_

_Stories in his eyes_

_Love for every true heart that he sees_

_Was just a lucky day_

_That you seem to turned my way_

_Or is it heaven right before my very eyes_

_He showed me all new things_

_The shimmer of new beings_

_I was blind, but now he helped me see_

_I was lost, but now I'm found_

_His happiness surrounds_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true_

_Cause I'm gonna love you_

_For the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here_

_In this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause my soul would die_

_And though I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Loving you_

_It didn't start this way_

_It happened just one day_

_You smiled at me_

_And I saw you differently_

_Now I will trample just be_

_A part of you as we_

_Beginning life that sure to never end_

_Cause I'm gonna love you_

_For the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here_

_In this heart of my life_

_I can't life without you_

_Cause my soul would die_

_And though I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Loving you_

_The rest of my life_

_Loving you_

Hermione walked to the paopu fruit tree that Riku likes, and leaned against it. She sighed as she looked up into the clear blue sky, Harry, too, looked up into the same clear blue sky, Kairi joined her sister. Soon the separated trio of Hallow Bastion all were looking at the same clear blue sky. Harry learned the names of the two boys with Hermione and Kairi, Sora and Riku. They were good friend with Hermione and Kairi; Harry continued to dewed the weeds in his aunt's garden.

Hermione yawned on the way back to the mayor's house, where she and Kairi were staying. After having dinner, Hermione walked to a balcony that was connected to her room, she looked out at the water, the stars in the sky made it look like a beautiful printing. Harry wondered where his best friends were, that Riku, he may have a crush on Hermione, but there was so much darkness in his heart, but yet his friend, Sora, he seemed to be prisoner to the darkness.

* * *

Friends forever, huh? Review this story, and let me know if you'll be a beta reader for some of my stories. 


	3. Almost Reuniting

Now, Hermione, Harry, Kairi, and Sora are eleven years old and Riku is twelve years old. I couldn't help it while listening to 1000 Words, I just decided to put it in. These next chapters will explain Harry's first three years at Hogwarts. Ansem will be with him in wolf form.

* * *

Chapter 3 Almost Reuniting 

Three years past since Hermione and Kairi came to the island, Riku noticed that Hermione started to wear a mix of his clothes and Sora's. She now wore a black sleeveless jacket, a white shirt with a sleeve almost to her elbow, dark brown pants, which a series of black and brown belts were connected to her waist, dark turquoise wristbands, dark turquoise fingerless gloves that stopped at her thumbs, and dark brown sneakers. She still fights with Sora; Riku had done more sketches of her, and Kairi doing more alchemy than Hermione.

Three years past for Harry since his arrival on Earth, he still wore what Hermione called 'bright gothic'. His yellow turtleneck sleeveless shirt now stops at his chin; this was Dudley's birthday, Harry didn't care about his cousin, he was more worried about his friends. He wanted information on the friends they were with, but he seemed to have second thoughts about Riku, it was like the more Hermione spent time with Riku, the more of the darkness in his heart disappeared.

Riku woke up one morning thinking, 'Could Hermione get rid of all my darkness? Maybe not. Someone's bound to control me with darkness somehow. Even though the darkness disappears every time Hermione and I are together.' He got up, and took out his sketchbook; the newest sketch was Hermione in a pale black robe over her clothes. He then walked out to the deck to go the island. As he untied his boat, he heard a beautiful melody; it felt like someone singing a simple song. When it stopped, he continued untying his boat.

Sitting on the bark of Riku's favorite paopu tree, Hermione watched, waiting for Riku. She felt the wind blowing through her hair; she heard a beautiful song, she couldn't put her finger on it, but the song sounded so familiar, like she had heard it somewhere else. Riku walked up behind her, surprising her, after a while, Hermione asked, "Hey, Riku. Do you have a date for the party?" "What party?" Riku asked. "The anniversary party for me and Kairi, it has been three years since we arrived on the island."

'Three years, huh?' Riku thought. 'It seems like much more time has past since that day.' On the day Hermione and Kairi arrived on the island, Riku had been holding his feelings for Hermione inside, too nervously to tell her. "No," he answered, Hermione said, "How about you, Sora, Kairi, and me go on a double date? You with me and Sora with Kairi?" "Okay," he said. "Sora and I'll pick you up at seven."

It was six fifty-five; Riku looked in his mirror, looking over his sliver shogun robe. Sitting on his bed was Sora, wearing a sea blue shogun robe, with a worried look on his face for his childhood friend. Riku was so nervous for his double date with Hermione, Sora, and Kairi. The doorbell rang, Riku said, "I'll get it." He opened the door to see Hermione in a beautiful dark red kimono and Kairi in a beautiful pink cherry blossom kimono. Riku said, "Shall we go?" Hermione nodded.

Selphie greeted them; they found it normal to see her wearing a bright yellow kimono, Sora and Kairi got on the dance floor. Riku placed his head in his hand, shaking it side to side, Sora shouldn't need to embarrass himself like that. Hermione didn't seem to care about what was going on. Something was heavy on her mind; she walked outside to clear her head. Riku followed her.

Hermione was looking up at the starry sky; Riku guessed she was thinking about her past, he slowly walked up to her, gently taking her hand. Hermione just stared into his light aqua sea blue eyes as Riku stared into her deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She closed her eyes as Riku leaned forward, placing his lips fully on her lips. Fireworks went off as Riku went deeper into the kiss.

They walked back to the mayor's house, holding hands. "Well, see ya tomorrow," Hermione said as she walked up to the house, Riku said, "Yeah, see ya." He smiled to himself afterwards; he had gotten a kiss from Hermione. He blushed a bit on his way to home.

For Harry, staring at a sand cake he made, his only wish was to found Hermione and Kairi, the only two friends he ever had, from his almost normal past. The past Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon didn't know about, the fact that they found him on their front lawn during an unusual meteor storm three years ago. "I wish to see Hermione and Kairi," he whispered, he blew the sand. There was a bang on the door, waking up the Dursleys and surprising Harry. Thinking it was one of the creatures that destroyed his real home, Harry willed his staff into his grasp, but hid behind the fireplace.

Another bangs, the door fell down, Harry grasped his staff, starting to whispering some spells, a giant of man and little robed girl entered, the girl asked, "Are you sure he's here?" Harry held his breath, that sounded like Kairi, the giant answered, "Of course he is." "Hey, you guys, don't leave me out there," another familiar voice said, that sounded like Hermione, Harry held his breath.

But he realized time had stopped, in front of him was Ansem, Harry stepped out of his hiding spot, he gasped as he saw Hermione and Kairi. Ansem waved his arm and they vanished. Harry looked back at Ansem, but in his place was a sliver wolf, Harry said, "Your animagi." The wolf nodded, Harry said, "Please protect me."

Hermione looked to the sky, thinking about the dark haired boy she kept dreaming, Riku ran up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her neck, she turned around to face him. Riku placed a sliver necklace with a lion pendant around her neck; Hermione blushed after Riku placed the necklace around her neck. Riku took her hand and started to run to the deck, he got his boat as Hermione got hers. They went back to the village, Riku took her hand again, they ran to the mayor's house, Riku told Hermione to close her eyes, she did. When Riku told her to open her eyes, she heard everyone shout, "Surprise!"

She smiled, Riku walked up to her, stretching the back of his head, blushing. Hermione walked to the microphone, she said, "This song for Riku and that boy I always in my dreams."

_Hermione: I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Don't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

"_Save your tears cause I'll come back."_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

Kairi started singing her part of the song, Hermione would sing her part soon, Hermione just smiled listening to her sister.

_Kairi: But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time_

_And distance holding you, suspended on sliver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say_

"_Wait for me, I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore_

_To hide to doubt when I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see_

_I know they are reaching you, suspended on sliver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Hermione: Oh a thousand words(Kairi: a thousand words)_

_Have been never spoken(Kairi: ohh yeah)_

_Both: They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home,(Kairi: carry you home) and in my arms_

_Suspended on sliver wings(Kairi: on sliver wings!)_

_And a thousand words(Kairi: ohh)_

_Call through the ages(Kairi: call through the ages)_

_They'll cradle you(Kairi: ohh yeah)_

_Make all of the holy years to holy days(Kairi: holy days)_

_Both: They'll hold you forever_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh a thousand words

* * *

_

I wasn't sure if the line was holy or lonely. Please review. _  
_


End file.
